matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Carney
Lee Carney, call-sign Cobra, is the leader of the Echo unit of the 7th Squadron. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Lee Carney joined the U.S. Air Force, where he gained the call-sign Cobra. At some point during his career, Cobra worked alongside Charles "Caesar" Russell, and may have also been a member of the racist hate group, the Brotherhood. Cobra would be assigned Captain of the 7th Squadron's Echo unit, and became primarily based at Area 7 to guard Project Fortune. When Caesar decided to plan a coup against the American government and revert the country to a pre-Civil war state, Cobra agreed to join him. When it was decided that two of Echo's members would be used to infiltrate the Chinese bio-weapons facility and extract two scientists along with a sample of the latest strain of the Sinovirus, Cobra decided to forewarn the Chinese government of the operation. In response, the Chinese government offered to give Cobra and his men $10 million each if they went through with the virus-theft, allowing them the chance to in turn steal the working vaccine and kidnap the genetically-engineered boy Kevin who provided the potential for the vaccine for their own experiments. Cobra and his men came up with a plan to take Kevin and use the prototype X-38 at Area 8 to escape into space, whereupon they would rendezvous with the Chinese space shuttle, Yellow Star, in order to return to China and claim their money. A date was set for the operation, which coincided with Caesar's coup against the President, so it was decided that Echo would wait for their agents to be released from their quarantine chamber, and then use the chaos to steal Kevin. After Dr Gunther Botha received the latest Sinovirus strain thanks to the false theft, he was successful in creating a vaccine, and Cobra and all the other staff members of Area 7 were inoculated to prevent infection from the latest Sinovirus strain. Area 7 Cobra and his Echo unit men were in the ground level hanger when Caesar's coup began, taking out several of the President's staff and the Marines. After clearing the floor, Echo was sent to assist Charlie unit in dealing with a group of Marines hiding in an AWACS plane on Level 1. However the Marines began driving the plane through the hanger, causing havoc before driving into the elevator shaft. Cobra, Python and their units began flushing through the lower levels of the base in attempts to find the President. After Python and his remaining men returned to Area 7 after retrieving Kevin from Botha, Cobra and his men confronted on top of the elevator shaft, claiming to have come to assist them in securing the boy. However when Python became suspicious of the presence of the Chinese spies, Echo unit simply killed Python and his men before taking Kevin. After using the X-rail to get to Area 8, Cobra and his men began preparing the Boeing carrying the X-38. However Caesar had figured out Echo had gone rogue, and while Cobra and half of his men were in the plane, prematurely began takeoff, hoping their remaining members would be able to catch up. Soon after take-off, Cobra welcomed the men he had left to pilot the Boeing onboard the X-38, unaware that they were Schofield and the President wearing their orbital gear. Once they were in low orbit, Schofield and the President took Kevin into the cockpit and locked Cobra and his men out. Even as Cobra and the other Echo unit men attempted to force their way inside, Schofield forced the pilot to land at Area 7, where a standoff with Caesar's remaining men went unnoticed by Cobra, which ended when Schofield ejected from the shuttle as a RPG was used to destroy the shuttle, killing Cobra and his men. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:7th Squadron Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7